who do i love?
by iqolry
Summary: Lucy just starts her new highschool and meets all the handsome boys in school. She slowly starts to become friends with all of them but who is the one that she really loves.
1. Chapter 1

"Plz plz stop…don't do this…st..op" , her eyes suddenly wiped opened, sweat dripping from her forhead. She looked terrified like a real monster was about to eat her up.

And then she realized .."oh.. it was a dream" she said ..in a relieved voice. She got up from her bed and opened the curtains of her room, a bright sunlight came shining upon her. It is a beautiful sunny day, feeling the sunlight on her face brought a little smile on her face.

The girl has a long beautiful blonde hair. Her skin is white and smooth. Her eyes are dark brown chocolate color and a little of her hair like side bang gently drops on her right eye.

"Alright, time to get ready" , said the beautiful girl to herself. She goes to the bathroom, takes a shower, brushes her teeth, blows up her hair using hairdryer to dry them ,wears her uniform, puts on lipbalm on her lips , looks herself in a mirror last time and

Says " all done , but i´m a bit nervous. I hope everything goes well today. Ah Well…wining to myself won´t do me any good . Time for breakfast". The girl goes to the kitchen and makes herself breakfast.

"Alright, time to eat" says the beautiful girl while sitting on the table. The girl puts her hand together and says " Thanks for the food".

After finish eating, she puts her jacket on and wears her boots and walks out of the house but just before closing the door she says " i´m going now , see u later " to an empty house.

Girls P.O.V

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I´m 17 years old and I go to Fairytail high school…to be honest today is my first day in my new school. I´m a bit nervous but I know I can make it through everything if I try hard and so i´m going to do my very best. I live alone and I don´t have many friends. Its not like I don´t want friends, its just that I can never really click with any one…maybe the reason is that I don´t talk much and their has never been anyone , who could actually understand me or my feelings.

So I hope this time, in my new school, I can meet someone, who I can truly call my….

"ouch" …(as she looks up to see the person she bummed into)

…..Friend.

(waoo, he´s really handsome; thinking in her head but a cold manly voice shakes her up from her dazzling day dream)

"oye,, watch where u´r going" (says the handsome man with an irritating voice)

"ah..i´m sorry …i´m really sorry …I didn´t mean to… (before she could finish the man walks away)

how rude…he could have atleast let me finish and it wasn´t just my fault… he wasn´t paying attention as well.

Oh oh I think im going to be late ,, I better run.

"Phew . I made it " says the girl while heavily breathing.

"yo pumpkin..you look tired. Did you run to school?" (hears a calming and teasing voice)

"huh, you are?"

"oh ,sorry.. i´m loki, a 2nd year, what about you?"

"oh , me? I´m Lucy Heartfilia. I´m also a 2nd year."

"oh yeah, waoo that's great so in which class? Maybe we´r also classmates."

"ah well..i don´t know yet… i´m new hear so I have to meet the principal first and then he´ll tell me about my class."

"really? I thought so…you don´t look familiar. Where r u from?"

"I´m from ….(the bell rings)

"oh no I have to go…see u later lucy"( the boy runs away in a hurry)

"yeah..see u" (he was nice . I suppose; thinks in her head)

"quit spacing out lucy and go see the principal" (says the beautiful girl to herself and runs off..)

In the principals office:

" so miss lucy hearfilia, here are all the paperworks that u need to submit before next week.."(says the man in his mid 80, who is apparently the principal of faitytail high school)

"yes sir " (says the young blonde hair girl)

"And here is your schools guide book and your student ID card…please remember to bring these everyday to school ..otherwise you won´t be allowed to attend any class….understood?"( says the principal in kind yet strict voice)

"yes sir. Understood. "(says the girl in uptight voice)

"now do u have any question?...plz feel free to ask anything? (says in a totally fatherly attitude)

"well sir,,,I just wanted to ask whether I can join my class starting today? I mean before the paperwork.." ( says the girl in a slight worried look)

"oh yes ..definitely miss heartfilia…u can join your class today …all the important precudure have been done..these paperworks r just formality.. so go ahead …go to your class child,,, i´ll let your teacher know that u´ll be joining them today" ( says the principal in kind voice)

"Thank you very much sir"( says the girl happily)

"all the best child" (gives her a bright smile )

After leaving the principal´s office

"waoo, the principal here is really nice and cool. I hope teacher´s r also just as nice as princi." Says the beautiful girl to herself

After a while

"damn it ,,I can´t find my class. Why does this school has to be so big? No it´s not big it´s huge" (says the girl in an impressed voice)

"R u lost?" (hears a manly but gentle voice; turns around to see who it is)

It's a tall young handsome boy with blue hair…he has a book in his left hand and he uses his right hand to push back his hair from his eyes.

(another handsome boy ; thinks in her head)

"ah yes ..i can´t find my class ( answers the boy in a bit embarrassed tone)

"no need to be embarrassed. Any one can get lost in this huge building,, you must be new here?" (blue hair guy asks the girl)

"mm, yes its my first day"(says the girl in a shy voice)

"I see. So tell me, which year and class?" (asks the boy)

"i´m in year 2nd and class 3E" (girl tells the boy)

Boy in a surprising look says "really? Waoo , what a coincidence, i´m in the same class…why don´t we go there together?"

"really…thank you very much" (says the girl)

"no problem…now follow me my princess! (boys says in flirting voice)

"eh..prin…cess" (says the girl in confusing tone)

"yes princess. Doesn´t our situation reminds u of a fairy tail story? Where a charming night helps a lost princess to find her castle. (says the boy in an amusing voice)

"ahh.. I don´t know …maybe ( girl blushes on his fantacy story)

"haha you r so cute when u r embarrassed" (boy laughs at her red embarrassing face)

"wh..at , i´m ..not …..embarressed …neither am I cute? ( says the girl in bit slow voice)

Boy Looks at the girl seriously and says " I can take back the embarrassed part but u R definitely cute"

At his comment , girl´s eyes wide openend and she blushed so hard that her face turned bright red color.

(jeez what´s wrong with him? No, whats wrong with me? Why am i getting so flustterd over something like this..i bet he says that to every girl..i´m no one special so get a grip girl and focus on school; thinks the girl in her head)

"by the way , we never introduced ourselves. I´m Gray Fullbuster and you r? (asks the boy)

"oh , i´m Lucy Heartfilia" (says the girl)

"Lucy Heartfilia…huh…i´ll sure to remember it and here we r " (says the blue hair boy to the girl) while stopping in front of a classroom)

"shall we go in ..my princess" ( boy says it again without any embarrassment wat so ever)

"plz..stop calling me princess..its embarrassing and yes lets go in " ( says the girl to the boy in straight face)

"ah , you r no fun" (says the boy in teasing voice and both walk in the classroom)

All the students r in the classroom n also teacher, who looks at the two students , who just walked in.

Girls start to admire the blue hair guy and are all going crazy over him.

"oh my gosh, its Gray-kun" (one girl says that and all the other girls start talking about him aswell)

"oh god, he´s so handsome"

"oh,,I think i´m melting from his bright shining aura"

(Aura?...thinks the girl standing next to the blue hair boy and she sweatdrops)

"alright evry1 ..calm down" (says the teacher)

"as you can see we have a new student joining us from today….Please introduce yourself to the class..and Gray Fullbuster plz go and take your seat" (says the teacher to both students who just entered the classroom)

"yes sir" (both student nod)

While Gray goes to his seat, Lucy stands next to the teacher to introduce herself to her fellow classmates.

"hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I have transferred here from Kyoto high school and my favourite subjects are math and English. I´m not really a sports person but I love to cook. And ….ah..well I guess that's it …its nice to meet u all. I hope we can be friends. Thank you"

The whole class is silence for a minute and then shout out "yah..welcome" to the new girl with smiling faces.

"ok Lucy. Plz take your seat next to Natsu " (says the teacher to the girl pointing at the pink hair boy in the back)

Lucy looks at the boy and thinks (hey ..that boy..isn´t he?)

"miss Heartfilia…plz go to your seat" (says the teacher again to the girl spacing out)

"huh..oh yes sir..im sorry" (girl says , hurrying to her seat)

The girl says hi to the boy next to her but he totally ignores her

( how rude! ; the girl pout)

Lucy then realises some one at the other side of the class in the last seat is waving at her and she immediately recognizes the yellow hair boy with a big smile and she smiles at him and waves back.

(well what do u know…we R in the same class; thinks in the head while waving at the yellow hair boy)

"tsk…. " (meanwhile the boy next to her seems annoyed for some reason)

"huh…"(Lucy worriedly looks at her seat mate)

"nothing …(the boy replies)

(I wonder….did I do something to make him mad? ; Lucy thinks in her head)

At the lunch break

(Waoo they have a lot different variety foods in cafeteria and its really expensive ….well no surprise their ..afterall a lot of rich students go to this school..its one of the best in Tokyo.; Lucy thinking in her head while she hears someone calling her)

"hi, you r Lucy Heartfilia ,right?"(Lucy turns around to see the person behind the voice and she sees a blue hair girl with beautiful black eyes )

"yes im and you r? (Lucy replies with surprise)

"oh i´m Levy Mcgarden..i´m in the same class as you. I thought your introduction in the class earlier was very interesting and so I decided to make you my new friend"

"oh I see…its really nice to meet you Mcgarden-san" (says Lucy formally)

"oh plz..cut the formality and just call me Levy" (says the blue haired girl)

"oh ok then…its nice to meet u Levy" (says Lucy in a friendly way with a big smile)

"nice to meet you too Lucy….wanna have lunch together?( Levy asks)

"sure…but I didn´t bring my lunch box with me becoz I thought I´ll buy something from the cafeteria …so i´ll have to stand in the line to buy lunch….do u think you can wait? (lucy askes the blue hair girl )

"oh no worries….i´ll wait …i´m going onto that last bench in the corner so after u have bought your lunch you can come sit with me …cool?.( levy replies with smiling face)

"ok..sure (says lucy)

After a while comes lucy´s turn to buy lunch and she asks the luch lady….

"hi…can I have a lemon bread with a strawberry yogurt and a glass of water plz"

"sorry miss we r out of lemon bread today " (says the lunch lady)

"oh ..then i´ll take…..(before she could finish someone interrupted her)

"here you could have mine….i don't want it anyway (says a sky blue hair boy with emotionless face)

"ah..r u sure? (asks lucy )

Without saying anything the boy puts his lemon bread in lucy´s plate and walks away.

"wait…atleast let me give you the money for the bread" (lucy say´s chasing after him)

The boy stops and looks at her. He is about to say something but gets interrupted by another guy, he has brown hair color,

"hey jalal…r u flirting with a girl? That's new …wait..man you r not sick..r u? (the brown hair boy says to the sky blue hair boy with a mischievous look)

"she is giving me money for the bread" (says the blue hair boy without any expression)

"money?...bread? what a heck is going on here ?( asks the brown hai boy with confusing look)

"mm..actually he just offered me his lemon bread becoz cafetria is out of lemon bread today so I was just giving him the money for the bread" (lucy tries to explain the situation to the brown hair boy so he doesn´t think anything weird)

"oh..i see . No wonder that was the case , otherwise Jalal would never talk to a girl…no forget girls …he doesn´t talk to anyone too much …he likes to stay silent and talk only when asked something ..u see" (says the brown hair boy to lucy)

"I don´t want the money…" (says the blue hair man to the girl and leaves)

"ah…but wait I …. (before lucy could finish ,he´s gone)

"don´t worry about it..its just a bread ..think of it as a treat (says brown hair boy, who´s still there with lucy)

"a treat ..huh? well ..(starts to write a note) here..give this to your friend (lucy gives the note to the brown hair boy)

As soon the brown hair boy sees the note he burst out laughing

"hahahahah…..jeez your hilarious. I have never met anyone who would write a thank you note to some one just for a lemon bread and not only that what´s with these weird drawing on the note. You r so weird girl" (says the boy laughingly)

"huh..what! ..what do u mean weird…your friend is the one who´s weird. He gives someone a bread..a someone he doesn´t know , he doesn´t take money for the bread and just leaves without even giving them a chance to SAY thank you and U think i´m WEIRD. I´m just being polite and thanfull, that's it …so don´t call me weird" (says lucy with an upsetting face)

"oh oh ..i think I made some one made …sorry…I meant weird in a good way (the brown hair boy sweatsdrop) any way lets start over ..hi i´m Erik Cobra , a 3rd year and my weird friend who gave u lemon bread is Jellal Fernandes, I call him jalal cuz we´r childhood friends and he is also a 3rd year" (says the brown hair boy)

"wait..did u say 3rd year? Oh no …i´m so sorry about my rude behaviar …plz forgive me senpai (lucy says jumpily and respectfully )

"oh no worries ….chill…we r all students here ..right? so u r?( asks the brown hair boy)

"oh i´m Lucy Heartfilia, a 2nd year…nice to meet u senpai ( says the girl to the boy).

…to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy Heartfilia…ok, nice to meet u lucy" (Says the brown hair boy)

"yeah ….oh I have to go now, my friend is waiting for me ….sorry bye see u later (says lucy while walking away to her friend)

"lucy …huh …interesting..( Erik says in a mischievous way)

While with lucy and her friend

"sorry levy….i made u wait long ….there was something that just came up (says lucy apologetically)

"ah…no worries …so what were you talking about with those hotties? (asks levy out of curiosity)

"huh..hotties? (lucy asks confusingly)

"yeah ..u know u were just talking to erik and jellal…those r one of the 5 hotties in school..all of them have their own fan club " ( says levy )

"what?..really? I had no idea ….wait u said one of the 5 so who r the other 3? (asks lucy interestingly)

"well other 3 r in our class….u have already met the 2 of them I think…one of them is gray fullbuster ..you were walking to class with him and the other one is your seat mate natsu dragneel, you know he is the no.1 hottie in the entire school but he is really cold and hard to get type of a guy. All the girls in this school would kill to be with him but he wouldn´t give anyone a time of the day. "(levy tells lucy)

"really? So he´s that popular? (says lucy)

(well no wonder…he´s handsome and good looking…although he could work on his attitude a little bit …that arrogant idiot ; lucy thinking in her head while remembering her past encounter with him)

"Lu-chan, is smething wrong? (asks the blue hair girl with worried look)

"huh..no nothing …im fine so u were telling me about these 5 hotties ? asks lucy

"oh yeah, so I was saying that natsu is the most popular guy and there is gray …natsu´s best friend and rival and then there´s…. "(levy tells lucy but get interrupted)

"wait.. did u just say natsu and gray r best friends? (Asks lucy surprisingly)

"huh..yeah they r …gray is the only friend natsu has…he only talks to gray in school (says levy)

"waoo, even though they r soo different …world is full of surprises (lucy mumurs)

"well I can see why u´d be surprise after all both of them are pollar opposite of each each…( says levy)

"yeah…any way who´s the 3rd hottie in our class..u said their r 3? (asks lucy)

"o yeah ..the 3rd one is loki …he´s ….(says levy but again gets interrupted by her friend)

"wait . did u say loki ? loki, the yellow hair boy? (says lucy)

"ah yeah …don´t tell me u know him aswell? (asks levy interestingly)

" we met on the front gate of the school. ( lucy tell levy about how she met loki)

"waoo Lu-chan , I can´t believe this you met all of the five hotties on the first day of your school…. If the fan girls hear about this they will eat you alive" (says levy frighten)

"huh..what? really? R they that obsessed with these boys? (asks lucy)

"oh yeah…they r crazy obsessed….but don´t worry Lu-chan if anything happens ..i´ll be there to protect you" ( says levy with a big smile)

"really? Waoo levy ..thank you…you r the best ( lucy says while smiling at the blue hair friend)

"oh Lu-chan ..i think we should go…class will be starting in any minute ( levy says while picking up her lunch box )

"oh ok…( lucy quickly picks up her lunch tray and and turns around in a hurry to leave but spills her water on someone just passing by her)

It's the pink hair boy with a really fraoning face…he seems really irritated

"hey…what r those two things on both side of your nose? (asks the irritated pink hair boy )

"ah..my eyes..( says lucy with an apologetic face)

"what do you do with them? ( asks the boy again with an annoying tone)

"see things …listen i´m sor…..( lucy tries to apologise but gets interrupted )

"oh really…so you do know the use of your eyes….so why don´t u see where u r going …u annoying pipsqueak " (pink hair boy says in a loud voice, making every one In the cafeteria look at them)

"waoo did natsu just shout at some one" (says one girls)

"well she deserves it , there´s no way u can throw water on some one this dreamy…" (says another girl)

And all the other student start to talk about them as well. All of this chaos makes lucy feel uneasy since all the eyes in cafeteria are on her. As soon as she tries to say something , someone steps in to clear the mess

"hey natsu ..let it go…she didn´t do it on purpose…and besides its just a water man not acid …so cool down bro (says the blue haired boy coming behind natsu)'

"oh so ..what… u r her lawyer now ?( says natsu sarcastically)

"calm down man …look at her ..she´s making that cute face ..there´s no way any guy can resist that right? ( says gray teasingly)

(what?..cute?..i´m making no such face::; lucy thinking in her head)

"really? All I see is that ugly smug ….( says natsu annoyingly)

(ugly..what..what´s his problem? ;;;lucy thinking in her head)

"heyy man …u can´t go around calling girls ugly…they r a beautiful creation of god …( says gray flirtingly)

"whatever..( says natsu and starts to leave)

"wait ….( says lucy and natsu stops)

As soon as natsu turns around to see what the blonde girl wants now…..

" SPLASH…"

Lucy throws a glass of water on natsu´s face deliberately…..every one in the cafeteria is shocked to death.

" what the…" (gray is lost for words)

"Lu-chan!...(says levy)

"before It was an accident and I was going to apologise but then…. u said all that crap and made me realise u r not worth apologising to. U might be hot , popupar or whatever guy to other girls but to me u r nothing but an egoistic jerk…. So why don´t u take that ego and that attitude of yours… and shov it! (says lucy to natsu and starts to walk away but then stops and turns around )

"and while you r at it …u should go learn something about how to talk to a girl!...lets go levy" (says lucy and walks away)

"wait up Lu-chan…"( says levy and runs after lucy)

Lucy leaves and everyone in the cafetria in quiet…they r all scared to be near natsu….who looked like, he was on a fire. Natsu puts his fist together really tight and punches the table next to him …breaking it into pieces. Natsu was shock and angry…to know that such a girl exists , who would dare to mess with him. Gray puts his hand on natsu´s shoulder and says:

"lets go man…

And they walk away.

(Lucy heartfilia..i´ll make sure u pay for this;;;thinks natsu in his head)

While with lucy and levy

"oh wao..oh waoo .oh waooo..( levy kept saying it repeatidly)

"levy will u quit saying ´oh wao´ over and over again ( says irritated lucy)

"but lu-chan …I can´t believe u just did that…I mean u threw water right on natsu´s face…..natsu, Lu-chan….natsu,Lu-chan…natsu dragneel. (says levy in a shock)

"I get it.. natsu…u don´t have to repeat his name over and over again ( says lucy still irritated)

"natsu dragneel…the most popular and hot guy in school….but that's not all he´s also really frightening ..Lu-chan (says levy frightened)

"oh stop levy ..i´m sick of hearing his name…and besides I don't care if he´s scary or watever….he just makes me so made…I don´t think I have ever been this made at anyone before.( says lucy )

"r u ok? Lu-chan..u look quite scary yourself right now ( says levy …now frightened of lucy)

"huh…yes i´m ..its just whenever his face pops up in my head ..i just wnt to…I just …ahhh (says lucy while trying to find words to describe what she´s feeling right now)

"you just want to..what? (asks levy)

"ahhh..i don´t know …all I know is that I HATE HIM…HATE HIM..HATE HIM…HATE HIM SO MUCH.

Lucy kept blabbering that she hates natsu and seeing this levy sweatdrops.

"calm down Lu-chan….(says levy while trying to calm her friend)

"sigh…..ok u r right levy …I shoudn´t let a guy like that control me….any way lets go…class is about to start..( says a bit calm lucy)

"yeah good Lu-chan…lets go (says levy; a bit relieved)

(thank god , natsu is not in our next class …other wise I can´t imagine what the atmosphere in our class would be like ;;; thinks levy in her head)

While with natsu and gray, they r both walking quietly in the hallway, all the students r looking and them and whispering something…natsu is still on a fire as in looks really mad…gray is just walking beside him calmly and as soon as they enter an empty classroom. Gray closes the door to the class room, natsu is just standing in the middle of the classroom and suddenly Gray just burst out laughing

"haahahahah…ah man ..that was hilarious…I can´t believe she just did that …( gray says while still laughing)

"shut up man…quit laughing (says natsu annoyingly)

"hahhahah..sorry man but I can´t…I can´t get that scene out of my head hahahha..oh man my stomach..hahahahh" ( gray kept laughing so hard)

"jeez dude ..i thought u r my friend ….( says natsu)

"I am...that´s why I didn´t laugh in front of everyone….man I can´t tell u how hard it was for me control myself" ( says gray still laughing a bit)

"u r helpless but never mind that ….i´ll teach that bi***h a lesson…she´ll never forget..(says natsu while sitting on a table with a mysterious grin on his face)

"oh come on dude….u know she´s different….she´s not like those other girls who´ll just cling to you and at all cute an all…..u know she might be my type..(says gray and then natsu looks at him)

"I know she´s different but what do u mean by your type? ( asks natsu looking straight into grays eyes)

"u know man..my type….the kind of girl I could get serious with..(says gray )

"r u saying u have fallen for her? (natsu asks gray with serious face)

"I wouldn´t go that far as to say i´m in love but I think she does interest me….if I get to know her then I might start to like her….i mean man I just met her …these kind of things take time …but u wouldn´t understand since u r not interested in romance at all..( says gray to natsu )

"I couldn´t care less….(says natsu with uninterested face)

"see…told you so…( gray tries to say something but natsu interrups him)

"but….you can´t have this girl …(says natsu)  
"what…why not man …..(gray asks unhappily)

"cuz she´s my pray ..im going to torture her …im going to make her high school life a living hell…(says natsu with his cold eyes and his whole body is like on a fire)

"what man…com on …let it go ..she just threw water on you cuz u called her ugly…it was an even even" (says gray)

"u think I care about getting even with her…I´ll just make her remember her place …that´s all..(says natsu to gray with a smirk)

"whatever man .. u do what u want and i´ll do what I want…cool..(says gray)

"fine…(natsu replies)

After the classes is ever , lucy is putting her text books in her bag to leave for the day.

"hey , Lu-chan, r u going home? (asks the blue hair girl with a smile)

"yes, what about u? Wanna walk home together? ( Lucy asks levy)

"sorry, I wish I can but I have a club meeting…(levy replies)

"o really…so which club r u in? (lucy asks interestingly)

"i´m in literature club….(levy replies)

"waoo…that's amazing (Lucy says with a huge smile on her face)

"so Lu-chan…r u going to sign up for any club? (Levy asks )

"mmm I don´t know yet ..i hven´t thought about it ( lucy replies with confusing face as to she doesn´t know which club would be best for her)

"oh isee ..r u interested in anything? (levy asks)

"interested …huh….(says lucy while thinking about something)

"oh I remember…in your class introduction …u said u love to cook ..right? so why don´t u join the cooking club?( says levy)

"the cooking club …waoo that's not a bad idea …I think i´ll go for it " (says lucy with exciting face)

"that's great Lu-chan…so why don´t u go to the club and ask for the application form …you can fill it up at home and submit it tomorrow…(says the blue haired girl to her blonde friend)

"ok..i think i´ll do that…so so u know where cooking club room is levy? (lucy asks her little friend)

"I think its on building A, 2nd floor..and 3rd room ..(levy says but a bit unsure)

"ok thanks levy..i´ll go and check it out…bye ,see u tomorrow ( lucy says and waves a goodbye to her friend)

"bye Lu-chan ,see u (levy waves goodbye as well)

After a while lucy is walking in a hallway…trying to find the cooking club…

"ah, levy said…its somewhere here but where? Ah damit , I can´t find it …(lucy totally lost standing in front of a class room but ofcourse the door is closed)

Then suddenly the door flips open and there is a yellow hair boy, who´s also very handsome standing there . He looks at lucy and calls out to her

"hey lucy..surprise seeing u here ….(the yellow hair boy says to lucy and she to

turns to see him face to face)

"huh, loki…hi, what r u doing here? ( asks lucy surprisingly)

"well i´m in my club…r u looking for some one lucy?(loki asks lucy seeing her lost)

"actually ..i´m looking for cooking club but I think i´m a bit lost …(lucy replies with a low voice)

"cooking club? O right…u said u loved to cook? R u thinking of joining cooking club? (asks loki)

"yeah, I just came here to get the application form …(says lucy)

"ok…wait here (loki goes inside the room to get something)

…here " (loki gives lucy a piece of paper)

"huh …application form..no way .. loki r u also in cooking club ? ( lucy asks surprisingly)

"ah han..and u r just in the right place …this is the cooking club room…we r working on our club room sign …that's why there´s no sign here (loki explains)

"oh ok I see…who´s the club room president? ( lucy asks )

"oh its Mirajane strauss….she´s in 3rd year so we call her Mira senpai…she´s not here today …you can meet her tomorrow when you submit your application.. (says loki with a smiling face)

"I see.. thank you loki…u r a great help…i´ll see u tomorrow then..(says lucy and starts to leave but she twists her foot and is about to fall when she feels someone´s arms around her waist …that prevents her from falling. she looks to see the handsome man holding her.

"lo..ki…." (lucy says while blushing)

"watch out beautiful ….u could hurt yourself if u walk that fast …( says loki with his face so close to lucy)

At this weird situation..lucy realises how handsome loki really is and her face turns bright red

(oh my god we r so close and my heart is feeling like its going to burst out of my chest ….oh no this is so embarrassing ;;;lucy thinking in her head)

"lucy r u okay? (says loki with worried eyes)

Lucy pushes loki away and stands still

"yeah ..i´m okay..no worries…sorry no I mena thank you (jeez what r u saying lucy?;thinking in her head)

"ok u r acting weird all of a sudden ….any way so that's means u r not hurt? (asks loki )

"huh..yes im fine ..thank you loki …see u tomorrow ( says lucy and walk away)

Lucy outside th building…..

"whew…what an embarrassing situation..( says the blonde girl to herself)

"I think ..i´ve had enough for today..i should just go home (lucy talking to herself)

Lucy is walking home alone and suddenly she stops and see some one familiar standing in front of a store and staring at the store´s window.

"hey…isn´t that jellal senpai? (lucy says and goes to talk to him)

But then lucy stops and see the poster of a girl , that's what jellal is staring at.

"r u a fan? Senpai..(lucy says to jellal)

Jellal looks at lucy and says "oh..its the lemon bread girl" (with calm and emotionless less face)

Lucy sweatdrops

"ah..i have a name ..u know. Its Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia (Lucy tells jellal her name but his expression doesn´t change and he keeps staring at the poster )

(he´s definitely not easy to talk to ; lucy thinking in her head)

"her hair…..(say jellal in a quite voice)

"her hair?...oh yeah ..her hair does have a unique color…I thought she dyed them but in one of her interviews she said they r her natural hair color. It was quite shocking! (says lucy so she can make a conversation )

But jellal is still quiet and is staring at the poster

(oh god making a conversation with this guy is no easy task,,he isn´t saying anything…should I say something?;;;lucy thinking in her head)

"mm ..senp..(as lucy was about to say something )

"do u like it? (jellal says to lucy)

"u mean. ..Her hair.? Yeah I love it…. it's a beautiful crimson red color …she´s so beautiful and her red hair makes her look even more beautiful..don´t u think? (lucy replies)

"its scarlet …(says jellal ..looking at the poster)

"scarlet? That´s her surname ….Erza Scarlet …right?

"her hair are scarlet red color…..Erza scarlet is perfect name for her…(jellal says in a low voice)

"is that so? I never thought about it that way but I guess you r right….scarlet does suit her perfectly. She is an amazing actress..isn´t she? (lucy asks jellal with curious look as to know whether he watches movies or not)

"she´s is good at hiding her feelings….(jellal replies with a bit of a sad face)

"feelings? She´s an actress so she´s good at emotions…(lucy says unsure about what jellal is talking about)

"her armor…(says jellal)

"armor?..oh yeah she wears armor in every single movie ….cuz there´s a lot of fighting in her movies. She does action movies."(says lucy)

"she keeps her heart lock away behind her armor so no one can reach her…..

"..huh…." (lucy doesn´t understand what he means)

(what is he talking about?;;thinks lucy in her head)

Lucy looks at jellal and sees a sad expression in his face

"senpai..? " (lucy says worriedly)

Jellal turns around and starts to leave. Then he stops and looks at lucy and bows his head just a little ,without saying a word he leaves.

"bye..see u in school senpai" (lucy replies waving her hand and before she knows he´s gone)

Before leaving …..lucy looks at the poster one more time…..

"lock away her heart behind an armor…. huh?...i wonder…. if …that makes the pain go away" (says lucy in sad voice)

And lucy walks away.

…to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy is standing in front of an apartment and open her side bag to get the key, she puts the key in key hole and opens the door. As soon as lucy enters the apartment she says

"i´m home" and shuts the door behind her. She takes off her shoes and goes to the living room. Lucy puts her bag on the table and decides to cook some thing for herself. She opens the fridge and says

"oh I forgot , i´ve got some leftover from last night…I think i´m just going to eat that…(blonde girl murmurs to herself while taking the food out and putting it in the microwave to heat it up)

"Today was a long day…I can´t believe all the crazy stuff that happened today.." (the blonde girl says to herself and recalls everything that happenend today )

Lucy suddenly remembers the cafeteria incident and natsu….

(flashback; "all I see is that ugly smug..") lucy remembers natsu´s comment and again gets irritated.

"especially, that natsu dragneel….i just hate him..i can´t believe he called me ugly on my face…i´ll never associate myself with him again …never ever" (says lucy with irritated and hateful face)

Little did she know, natsu had different plans for her…

While with natsu:::….

"i´m home" (says the pink hair boy in a low voice while entering a huge mansion)

"big brother, u r back…isn´t gray with u? (asks the little blue hair girl with cute face)

"no, he went straight home…" (says natsu to the little girl , who seems disappointed for some reason)

"what,,,why?..i wanted to see him big brother …(says the little girl with sad face)

"wendy…gray has a family too…he can´t just always come to our house ….(says the pink hair boy to the little girl)

"ahhh..but..i ..(wendy tries to say something while trying to keep her tears back)

Natsu puts her hand on windy´s head and says..

"come on….don´t be like that …i´m here so why don´t we do something together today:.."

"really…big brother…u´ll play with me….(says the little girl with a big smile on her face.."

"sure…but first let me go and change…(natsu says and walks away to his room)

Natsu, in his room takes his shirt off and notices that the collar of his shirt is a little wet. Seeing this, natsu remembers the cafeteria incident..

(flashback….;"SPLASH"….."why don´t you take that ego and that attitude of yours…. and shov it!"…"and while u r at it….u should go and learn something about how to talk to a girl")

Natsu, holding th collar in his hand, makes a tight fist and say…

"i´ll show my ego…this time for real…just you watch …heartfilia.."

"big brother hurry up" and then he hears his little sister calling him and he puts his shirt on the chair and leaves his room to play with his sister….

The next day…

Lucy enters the school and hears a voice calling out to her..

"Lu-chan…wait up" (says a blue hair girl )

Lucy turns aroud and sees her new best friend levy running towards her.."

"levy ..good morning.." (says the blonde girl to her friend with a smile)

"good morning lu-chan…" (says levy and they both start to walk together to the class)

"so lu-chan…did u get the application form for the cooking club yesterday?.."(says levy to her friend, who´s walking with her)

"yeah, I did and I filled it up at home…I´ll submit it after class.." (lucy says while remembering the situation with loki yesterday)

"I see..good for u lu-chan.." (says levy to her blonde friend)

As they reach the class, Loke is standing their ….lucy and loki´s eyes meet and lucy blushes a little and loke comes to two friend to greet them…

"good morning ladies…its lovely to see your beautiful fresh faces…" (says the yellow hair boy in a gentleman style)

"loki,,good morning.." (says lucy)

On the other hand levy is shocked to see that a hottie has come to greet them like that..

"levy?" (lucy looks at her friend spacing out)

"huh…oh sorry…good morning loki.." (says levy with a smile)

Lucy is standing infront of classroom door and some one comes behind her and says

"move…u r in the way blondie…."

Lucy turns around to see, who it is and it's the boy…with pink hair, who´s standing their and glaring at her with annoying look. Lucy also glares at him for 2 second and then moves without saying a word…as to not wanting to associate with him. The pink hair boy walks by them and goes to his seat.

Seeing this loki asks…

"did something happened between these two?..

Levy replies: "don´t u know…they r the talk of the school today…everybody is talking about what happened in the cafeteria yesterday…"

"really…I don´t know…what happened?" (asks loki with curious look)

"well..they had a really big fight….natsu called lucy ugly and lucy threw water on his face…and …(levy tries to explain to loki while lucy interrupts)

"forget it ….lts not a big deal ."( says lucy and goes to her seat)

"but..it sounds like a big deal…(says loki)

"it IS a big deal…fight between Natsu and a new girl…how can it not be a big deal..( says levy ..)

And then the teacher comes in the class and everyone takes their seat…

While in the the class, teacher is teaching and students r taking notes and so is lucy…

Natsu looks at lucy and thinks…

("enjoy your peaceful life while it lasts blondie…i´ll make ur life miserable very soon" …natsu in his head)

Lucy feels something and looks at natsu but he´s looking at his book …

"must be my imagination.."(lucy says to herself)

The bell rings and its lunch break…levy comes to lucy and says..

"lu-chan…lets go"

"just a minute levy" (lucy says while putting her textbook in her bag)

Lucy and levy leave the classroom..to have lunch and natsu is just sitting in his chair..gray comes to natsu and says

"hey man ..lets go ..its lunch time..im starving"

"…..sure….." (says natsu in a low pitch voice and they leave)

Lucy and levy r having their lunch outside on a bench…

"so lu-chan…u have become good friends with loki?..huh (says levy with a mischievious look)

"yeah…loki is a nice person..i like him…" (says lucy while eating her lunch)

"ohhhh…so u like him…ahaaan" (levy says again in a mischievous way)

"levy..whats that suppose to mean?...he´s just a good friend (says lucy)

"he might be good friend NOW …but later he could become something more special…like a boy friend (says levy in a teasing way)

"what..no way…don´t get any weird ideas levy…(lucy retaliates while blushing)

"oh really…then why r u blushing lu-chan ( levy says teasingly)

"i´m…i´m ..not blushing (says lucy even little more red)

Levy smiles at her friends embarrassing face and decides to not tease her any more…

"ok…ok lu-chan ..whatever u say..(says levy while laughing a little)

And then while lucy and levy r going back to their class , they meet erik and jellal in the hallway..

"senpai…good to see u again"(says lucy with a smile)

"oh its u..lucy.."(says erik)

"it's the lemon bread girl…(says jellal in a slow voice)

"jellal senpai…I thought I told u….name´s lucy…(says lucy with froaning face)

"hahaha …sorry about that….jalal is bad with names…(says erik laughingly)

"..sigh.. can´t be help then…(says lucy while sighing)

"BTW lucy…I heard you had a fight with natsu yesterday..(says erik)

"oh….u heard too…huh…? (says lucy)

"yeah …every body is talking about it…I got a say..u have a got guts to mess with natsu"..(says erik)

"r u saying…u know natsu? (asks lucy)

"r u kidding me..there´s a not a single person in this school who doesn´t know natsu…the guys famous…" (says erik)

"ofcourse he´s famous …he´s the heir of dragneel family…half of the japan works under dragneel company…even this school is under their supervision…not only that …natsu is really smart so his grades are higher then anyone in whole 2nd year…" (levy explains to every one especially to lucy that who natsu really is)

"what?...i had no clue …that he was this big a deal…(says lucy surprisingly)

"ofcourse he is lu-chan…that´s what i´ve been trying to tell u since yesterday" (says levy)

"well…I don´t care if he belongs to some rich family or whatever….he´s a student here just like us…so he doesn´t have a right to look down on us …that jerk…(lucy says while remembering yesterdays incident)

"i´m not surprise…u feel that way…I knew u were different when we met yesterday…u wouldn´t care if someone´s rich or poor …u´ll treat everyone the same…that's the kind of feeling I got from u..(says erik impressively)

"really?...thank you senpai..(lucy blushes on erik´s sudden comment on her)

"oh..lu-chan the class is about to start…we should go…"(says levy)

"u r right…see u later erik senpai, jellal senpai..(says lucy and starts running to class)

"she really is something …don´t u think jalal" (says erik)

"u like her?..( asks jellal)

"what?...no man not in that way (says erik while blushing)

"that way?..(asks jellal…not knowing what he means)

"nothing..i mean …she´s a nice girl…that´s all.(says erik…still blushing a little and they walk away)

While with lucy and levy who r going to their class..

"hey lu-chan…maybe I was wrong about loke…and its erik senpai that u really like?" (says levy)

"..what.. no ….there´s nothing like that..(says lucy embarrassed)

"really…then why were u blushing when he complimented you…huh…( says levy teasingly)

"I wasn´t blushing….it´s just really warm today …my face must have been red and u thought I was blushing …yeah that´s it..thats what happened..(says lucy while looking the other way)

"really..now…well whatever u say …lu-chan..( says levy and they walk into their class)

As lucy goes to take her seat…she sees that gray is sitting on her seat, talking to natsu..

"mmm, gray ..my seat..(says lucy to gray)

"huh…oh sorry …(gray gets up) there u go my princess…I took care of your royal chair while u were gone (gray says in a flirting way)

"what…r u still going on about that…didn´t i tell u to stop calling me princess..(says lucy while sitting on her chair)

Natsu was sitting in his chair quietly…and listening to them with annoyed face.

"oh come on lucy …having a little fun can´t harm u ..right? (says gray )

"guess not…besides I wanted to thank you for yesterday? (says lucy)

"thank me?..(asks gray not understanding what she´s talking about)

"yeah..u know.. u tried to stood up for me in the cafeteria.." (says lucy and gray realisez what she´s talking about)

"oh that…no problem…there´s no way that I would abandon a beautiful girl like u "..(says gray flirtingly)

"really?..u r a true gentleman gray….u know exactly how to treat a girl…otherwise some people r too blind to see anything beyond their ego" (says lucy knowing that natsu is listening)

Suddenly the atmosphere turns foil and looked like natsu and lucy r both cursing each other in their minds…seeing this gray ..sweatdrops..

"gray…go to your seat ..will u? (says natsu to gray with a glaring look as to telling him not to talk to the blonde girl sitting next to him)

"yeah yeah man…i´ll go..(gray says and leaves)

(I wonder what natsu is planning::gray thinks in his head )

After the classes lucy is on her way to the cooking club room to submit her application form.

Then suddenly a girl calls out to her…

"excuse me …"

Lucy turns toward the girl

"yes.." (says lucy)

"do u think u can help me ? I am taking some extra chairs to store room but I hurt my ankle and this is the last chair that's left and I am unable to lift it …so I was thinking that maybe u could….(says the girl with hurting face)

"oh ..so ….u want me to take this chair to store room? Right?" (says lucy with enthusiasm)

"yes, if u don´t mind…" (says the mysterious girl)

"alright.."( lucy picks up the chair and leaves for store room)

Lucy is gone but that girl is still standing there and then the girl puts her hand in her pocket and takes out her cell phone and calls someone…

"I did exactly what u asked..master natsu..(says the girl on the phone)

"good jod…u can go now" (says natsu)

"understood.."( the girl says and hangs up the phone )

While with lucy…

"ok this is the storeroom….i´ll just put this chair here…(lucy says while putting the chair down)

As lucy turns aroud to leave, she notices the door is closed…

"huh..i don´t remember closing the door..(lucy says while reaches for doorknob to open it)

She turns the doorknob but its locked…the door is locked..

"what….wht´s going on?...how did the door got lock..(she says panicking and trying to open the door)

"hello, is some one there? …i´m stuck here…hello,…some one plz..(lucy tries to call out for someone )

"the door won´t open..some one plz …open the door..(lucy says while heavily breathing..)

Some one IS outside the store room…..its the pink hair boy with evil smirk on his face..

"hmmm…" (natsu smirks and then leaves…)

"hello..some one ..plz open the door..plz" (lucy keeps shouting from inside the storeroom for help)

As natsu leaves ….leaving her all alone in that dark store room….

Unknown to natsu that she is scared of dark places …no not scared…terrified…

"plz…open …some one plz help…(lucy kept saying in a low voice with tear dropping from her eyes)

Natsu´s little prank ,was becoming serious for lucy …lucy droped on her knees still holding the door knob on her right hand.

(flashback; (lucy is little girl and is in a dark room crying ) "some one help ….i´m all alone..its scary …mommy..daddy..i´m scared" )

Lucy lets go of doorknob and falls to the ground…her eyes closed and tears r falling…she mumbles

"i´m scared.." and falls unconscious.

While in the cooking club..there´s a beautiful white haired girl sitting on her chair doing some paperwork..looks at the clock and says

"its late..loki said the new girl will be coming to submit the application form…I wonder if she changed her mind about joining…maybe I should just go home..( says the white hair girl and starts to wrap up the papers)

The beautiful white hair girl leaves the club room…locks the door and walks away.

While lucy is still locked in that storeroom all alone ….the whole school is empty…all the students have gone home for today…

 **WILL LUCY BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF THAT DARK STORE ROOM OR WILL SHE BE STUCK THEIR TILL MORNING…..**

 **FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER:**


End file.
